


Gentle Love

by apprea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprea/pseuds/apprea





	Gentle Love

If anyone walked by the cottage at that moment, the humming of a happy couple would fill their ears. Clattering of pots and pans fills the air in the kitchen, along with soft giggling. The apprentice stands at the small counter, a knife in hand, slicing freshly washed vegetables. The other residents of the cottage sit at the table behind them, one humming childhood songs and the other receiving soft pets. Soon sizzling joins the soft notes, heavy spices joining the light musical tones in the air. Skittering and silence follow, along with a small cat winding around their ankles.

The apprentice glances behind them at the sudden absence of music, only to find her gazing at them with an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. They almost scold her for standing from her spot, having told her to relax, but say nothing as she moves behind them, wrapping her arms around their waist. They lean into her touch, keeping an eye on the food in the pan. The heat from the pan warms their fingers in the setting autumn sun, and as they stand in the the arms of their love, they know this is exactly how it should be.


End file.
